Anti-Travis League
The Anti-Travis League '''(commonly known as the '''ATL) is a semi-legendary centrist political party on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. It is the first political party, and one of the few active ones. It was founded on January 4, 2018 as a response to former administrator The Terrible Travis' draconian ideals. The organization does not oppose all of Travis' ideals (such as his stance on community consensus), but Percyblu named it after Travis cause the latter's name is synonymous with terrible things. The group works to support candidates who oppose Travis' liberal ideas (NC-17 legalization, creation of SBFWTracker, opposing the Wikia ToU), and preventing further additions of his socialist agenda. While being accused of holding fascist worldview by it's insane opponent, it actually hosts the largest concentration of liberals on the wiki. Many users known for their liberal standpoint, including DanzxvFan8275 and Rocky Lobster, are longtime ATL members, with the former holding the prime minister position from January 27, 2018 to January 30, 2018 and again from February 7, 2018 to May 1, 2018. The Party Leader position is called the "Prime Minister," because Percyblu thinks it looks attractive and the fact that prime ministers are the party leaders of the largest political party, which the ATL is in the wiki. History After months of tension between unpopular administrator The Terrible Travis and the users of the wiki, Percyblu took it upon himself to create the league on the breezy evening of January 4, 2018. The British Fish Alliance, an opposition party, was created the day after by The Terrible Travis to further carry his socalist and anti-user agenda. The ELILA was created as an affiliate of the Anti-Travis League. The two parties agree on all stances except on content restriction, where the ELILA takes a more liberal approach. On January 27, 2018, Percyblu left the wiki and announced that would take over the Anti-Travis League soon. The next day, Percyblu transferred ownership. His last action to the political party was changing the motto to "Eternally faithful to the wiki no matter how bad it gets," a slogan used by famed ex-admin . Shortly before Percyblu transferred ownership to DanzxvFan8275, he issued a statement condemning fascism and instructing party members to always choose community consensus to gain power. Just three days later, DanzxvFan8275 resigned the party leader position and gave it back to Percyblu, and the latter accepted it despite notifying members he was leaving three days ago. Percyblu stated that his new agenda would move the Anti-Travis League away from the right and into the centre-left. One week later after that, Percyblu resigned from the Anti-Travis League due to a treaty he signed with Travis, with the terms on him being that and withdrawing a proposal that would give him all of Pineapple Entertainment. In exchange, he would receive Leader Plankton!. Even though the ATL would lose significant gains, the leaders of the ATL agreed to sign it due to reducing controversy (roughly half of the SBFW population oppose adoption by community consensus) and making peace with Travis. The new party leaders are ElectroElf and DanzxvFan8275. On May 1, 2018, user created the New Anti-Travis Organization. Despite having the ultimate goal of ending Travis, it's highly authoritarian policies made Percyblu immediately condemn it. On the issue, Percyblu said that "and the ATL are anti-Travis, but that's where the similarities end". The ATL is far more popular than NATO. On May 8, 2018, the ATL entered the entertainment industry with the five-part miniseries We Don't Need Your Kind Here. On May 14, 2018, Percyblu called a ceasefire with Travis, wanting to improve better relations. On the issue, he said "there are some very fine people on both and democratic sides, and with both hands working together, a better SBFW could be built". Ideology *'Abolish the Proposal Policy.' *'Create a public network for spin-off's.' *'Protect Freedom of Speech, but at the same time oppose progressive.' *'Subsidize quality spin-off's with promotion and (upon request) extra help.' Prime Ministers # (January 4, 2018 — January 27, 2018) # (January 27, 2018 — January 30, 2018) # (January 30, 2018 — February 7, 2018) #DanzxvFan8275 & ElectroElf (February 7, 2018 — May 1, 2018) # (May 1, 2018 — present) Movements This is a catalog of every wiki proposal and user rights review the Anti-Travis League has led the support or opposition for. Damn Fool Travis Must Be Stopped * 'Opening: '''January 5, 2018 * '''Closing: '''January 26, 2018 * '''Stance of ATL: '''Support * '''Result: '''Support Revoking the Irrevocable * '''Opening: '''January 9, 2018 * '''Closing: '''January 16, 2018 * '''Stance of ATL: '''Oppose * '''Result: '''Victory Members * (founder, leader) * (through subsidiary) * Cicicity (logo creator) * * KidOfTheBlackHole * AFallenPower * * * Rocky Lobster (through subsidiary) * SBCA (through subsidiary) * Somematchyguy19 * * * SethStewart90 Party Meetings Party Meetings will be held on at least a day's notice on the Skype, and they will discuss the affairs of the wiki. They will usually be held every month, even though it could happen on any day. Party Conventions are held every year during the last week of April, to celebrate the demotion of Travis from bureaucrat. Yes, that's why the original name of this party was the "Anti-Travis League". * The 2018 convention will be held from April 20 to April 29. * The 2019 convention will be held from April 19 to April 28. Slogans * ''"Eternally faithful to the wiki no matter how bad it gets." * "Stopping damn fools from controlling this wiki since 2018." * "Destroy Socialism, Destroy Travis" * "F*** Mr. Sanders" * "Kelpy is a god amongst men" Awards Category:2018 Category:Kelpy G Category:Cicicity Category:ElectroElf Category:PolarKey Category:Golfpecks256 Category:RadioGuy42 Category:WikiPolitics Category:AFallenPower Category:TheJasbre202